There are laser sights used with a gun when firing bullets, and laser trainers, used with a gun when, instead of firing a bullet when the firing pin is activated, a laser light beam is generated. Light (particularly laser) sighters and laser trainers for guns have in the past been different products, requiring the owner of a firearm to purchase at least two separate products.